In power sawing of metals with bandsaws, the cutting depth per tooth is about 10 micrometer, which is of the same order as the depth variation between teeth produced by milling or grinding the teeth in traditional ways. This means that the cutting work will basically be concentrated to a few teeth, which are then subjected to unnecessary wear, if no special procedures are used. It is then commonly recommended that the first cuts with a new sawblade are made with much less feed force than what is normally intended to be used in normal sawing. Hereby the teeth are worn to a fairly even height without risk of overloading. However, in spite of the low loading it is unavoidable that some of the cutting edges will be rounded-off so that the cutting forces increase.
It is known from other tools where all edges are parallel, such as milling cutters, that one can after mounting of the cutter in the machine rotate it against a hard abrasive hone, which at the same time makes all edges sharp and equally high, which may be pertinent when cutting inserts are replaced. On finished metal sawblades the edges are normally not parallel but set to various angles to both sides. The method of running against a hone after mounting in the bandsaw machine can thus not be used.
A problem especially encountered at bandsaws is vibrations in the plane of the sawblade, caused by sharp edges with large clearance angle being able to penetrate into the metal with so low feed force and so little difference between increasing and decreasing cutting depth, that all teeth engaged in cutting will produce vibrations with the same frequency, and since the cut bottom surface will become corrugated, they will amplify each other's vibrations. Recently mounted sawblades will cause a very annoying high frequency noise, which will be reduced when the teeth get somewhat worn, since there will then be more of a difference in feed force between increasing and decreasing cutting depth.
The present invention concerns a bandsaw blade and a method for manufacture of bandsaw blades, where all cutting edges are sharp before use, and where all edges in a group with equal lateral slope also have equal cutting depth. Such a sawblade can immediately be used for cutting with full feed and cutting speed, it will wear more slowly than a sawblade according to prior art, and it will from the beginning produce less noise.